kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Farrah Fowler
Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D., is a neurobiologist whom Siria and Lucilia discovered as a possible match for Remus through an Internet dating site (without Remus' knowledge). By Remus' own admission, she is most like him by any standard. Like him, she has previously avoided relationships (whether romantic or otherwise is entirely unclear), and only participated in online dating herself to fulfill an agreement with her mother that she date at least once a year (in exchange she gains use of her mother's George Foreman grill and is not bothered about dating). Interestingly, Amy is a neuroscientist. During the four months of their relationship, they communicated on a daily basis via text messages, email and Twitter, but never saw each other in person. Despite this, Remus does not consider Amy his girlfriend. Remus and Amy have discussed having a child as a "gift to humanity," which led them to their first real date which Hannah drove them to and from. When they "broke up" due to a disagreement about the validity of their respective fields. Morgan Holloway cleverly tricked Remus into requesting to resume the relationship by voicing her support of their decision to break-up (thereby having Remus naturally desired to do the opposite). Though Amy and Remus are very similar, they have some notable differences. She does not, for example, share his love of Star Trek, considering it "cheap science fiction." Also, she does not believe in wearing costumes for unspecified reasons. Amy is more willing to socialize with others than Remus. While Remus generally refuses to accept the need for intimacy, Amy appears to desire the kind of friendships she was denied as a child. She is capable of acknowledging that she is part of a group, when she uses the phrase "my colleagues and I." She also finds people of the opposite sex attractive, although she is initially unable to understand her physical desire towards Emma and Hannah's ex-boyfriends until it is explained to her. Additionally, she has less of a problem with physical human contact than Remus, regardless of their sex, like when she, without hesitation, attempted to engage in a "harmless experimentation with lesbianism" with the twins, when she hugged Hermione to comfort her, when Hermione got upset over Leonard finding a new girlfriend. She, albeit under the influence of alcohol, kissed Hermione on the mouth and later did the same to Remus, whose response was "Fascinating". The next morning, a hungover Amy calls Remus via webcam and the two agree to go back to the way their relationship was before the previous night. Amy also has not shown an interest on toy trains, like Remus does. Amy has been regularly communicating with Remus and the girls via video chat across an array of equipment; despite this she still maintains human contact with them. When Amy is first informed about Priya, who is Leonard's new girlfriend, and dubs her a "man-stealing bitch". Upon meeting Priya, she found her to be an amazing human being and regrets her negative comments earlier. After drinking some alcohol, Amy started to diss Priya in alliance with the female quads. As a group they have been trashing Priya ever since. As they progress, it is shown that Amy is now best friends with the girls, with the five girls hanging out increasingly frequent together, that at times, Amy seems to favor hanging with the girls more than Remus himself. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:BBT Pictures Category:BBT Characters Category:OCs Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Genius Category:Characters Category:2036 Births